Naruto School Of Yaoi
by ArimiMarie
Summary: Naruto is in High School and he just moved to konoha. There are no ninjas but every thing else is about the same. Teen for now but I might change that later...
1. Some things fishy

**So this is my first submit to Fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it. This is in the present day (but still an alternate world). Naruto is still an orphan but there are no such things as ninjas or demons. He just moved to Konoha. Please enjoy.**

I rubbed my eyes and looked around my room to find the source of my wake-up call. There it was, the dreaded alarm clock 'DIE!' I evilly thought as a smacked the traitor across the room with my pillow. Now, if only I could remember why that thing was on in the first place…

I got dressed in a bright orange top and some black cargo pants then I began looking around my new apartment. It was just about the right size for one person but it was missing something…eh, I'll just figure it out later.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I went over to answer it but found no one there… odd… there was, however a note attached to the door, which I quickly took and brought inside. After my morning ramen I decided I would read it here's what it said:

Dear Uzumaki Naruto,

Thank you for registering for our school. We would like to inform you that school starts every day at eight and you are late. Because this is your first day we will not penalize you but we have sent some one from our sister school to pick you up. When you get here report immediately to your first period class. We have included your class schedule in this letter as well in the case that you have lost the last three we have sent you.

Principal Tsunade,

All Boys School Of Yaoi

'School of yaoi…? What is that? I know I signed up for school but what kinda weird school sends me a letter for being late? Oh! That's why my alarm was on this morning!'

"Um… hello…sorry to bother you…but um… you left your door open and…I just um… well Tsunade-sama has sent me to take you to school… and um…" The shy sounding girl said, taking a few steps into my home. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and had purple colored hair. Throughout what she said she was looking at the floor and tapping her fingers together, though I could barely see her hands because of the large blue sweater she was wearing. I thought she was kinda cute but man was she odd. I mean what kind of girl doesn't even look at you when you're talking to each other?

We walked together to school in the cold winter air. When we got to my schools front gates she left me to go her own way, taking about five minutes to say goodbye, yeah she was odd. I opened the gates and hurried to my class finding it on my forth try but when I opened the door I saw something that has scarred me to this day.

**I apologize for 2 things: One, I did not know that others had made any fics simular to this. I came up with the idea on my own Please if it is too simular to any one elses tell me and I'll take it down, i really didnt realize that any one had made one like this until my sister pointed it out. Two, I am sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger but if you guys like it I'll write more just please comment! Thanks for reading!**


	2. No Way!

There was a weird looking guy with purple eyes and extremely long hair passionately kissing another weirdo. This other guy had a bowl cut and eyebrows that seemed to have eaten over half of his face. Finally they broke apart for air and I thought it was over but then I heard something that shocked me even more.

"Next time put more love into it and look as if you were enjoying it more! Use your youth to your advantage and hold on longer next time! Now back to your seats," the voice sounded older but I couldn't figure it out. What was going on?!

"But Gai-Sensei I can do better, I know I can let me try again. I shall prevail!" he wanted to kiss the long haired guy AGAIN what kinda--- WAIT SENSEI?!?!?!?!?

"your fate is against you. You could not do it simply because it was not set for you to do so. You should give up before you make more of a fool of yourself." this response came from the purple eyed dude.

"Sit down both of you. I have to introduce the new student"

"BUT-"

"LEE! NOW!"

"yes gai-sensei" the 2 students both rushed to their seats well actually the bowl cut dude did while the other one just kinda walked.

Now I could see what this 'Gai-sensei' guy looked like and I could of sworn I was seeing double. He looked exactly the same as the bowl cut bushy browed boy that just sat down!

"ah you must be Uzumaki Naruto, come in and introduce your self to the class"

I walked the class room and looked around, nothing seemed odd but...

"WAIT A MINUTE, SO THIS MORNIN' I GET A NOTE SAYIN' I WAS LATE AND THIS ODD CHICK CAME AND WALKED ME TO SCHOOL AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT HER NAME WAS THEN I WALK IN AND IT WAS LIKE OKAY THIS IS A REGULAR ALL GUYS SCHOOL BUT THEN I SAW TWO GUYS KISS AND I THOUGHT MAYBE THEY WERE JUST WEIRD BUT THEN YOU'RE THE TEACHER GUY AND YOU TOLD THEM THEY WEREN'T KISSIN' RIGHT, AND WHAT DOES YAOI MEAN ANY WAYS WHAT TYPE OF A PLACE IS THIS?!?!?!?!" I could feel my throat beginning to tighten and my face heating up but I wanted answers.

"Ah, such displays of youth are admirable but not permitted twenty laps around the field, GO!"

I stormed out of the class and found my way to the track field. I didn't get it I want answers and instead now I have to run around a stupid field WHAT THE HECK?! That's it I'm going to talk to this Tsunade person and get the heck out of here. this place is too crazy for me!


End file.
